Un favor
by NecroOwney
Summary: El trayecto le desvaneció las piernas, sus botas se encontraban ahora impregnadas de sangre y lodo mientras que tomaba la mano de aquel hombre más alto. Un favor y un problema. Sólo hay un principio jugado aquí. Confianza Pareja: MidoAka -Fanfic Navideño fuera de tiempo-


Hola a todos, ya que estoy actualizando mis cuentas, les ofrezco una rara historia _"navideña"_ (fuera de tiempo en este momento [?] ) dedicada para todos ustedes preciosos lectores. Comento que no considero que ésta sea una situación _triste_ , ni muy _romántica_ en realidad; si buscan una historia llena de pasión que les haga llorar, creo que éste no es el fic navideño que buscan. Es solamente algo extraño~

Los personajes de Fujimaki no me pertenecen.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Akashi Seijuuurou respiró profundamente, sintiendo el frío aire invernal atravesar su nariz hasta sus pulmones, incluso con sus ojos ahora cerrados pudo percibir el exuberante ambiente navideño que dominaba las calles que lo rodeaban, al abrirlos, su mirada se cruzó con un grupo de personas pasando a su lado, con una mano ajusto su bufanda para cubrir su nariz de la brisa fría que le acariciaba el rostro constantemente. Las luces brillantes lo cegaron por un momento, la mezcla de música navideña clásica lo abrumaba mientras caminaba entre rostros desconocidos rodeados de felicidad y cubiertos de pesados abrigos.

Estaba nevando por supuesto, y la mayoría de la gente optaba por no salir, el pelirrojo era distinto a aquellas personas que apresuradas corrían a sus hogares para celebrar en compañía de sus familias, una situación de mayor importancia se había vuelto su prioridad en aquella noche. Entre la gente encontró un rostro conocido, ojos y cabello que contrastaban con los colores vivos de la navidad, caminó para posarse junto a él en silencio, soltando un extenso suspiro ahogado por la bufanda. Le saludó cortésmente aunque las palabras no fueron más que simples formalidades, Midorima respondió su saludo con voz ansiosa, mientras incómodo miraba el ambiente de festividad, intentando distraer su mente por un momento.

—No hace falta mencionar que me sorprendes, Shintarou —la voz de Akashi habló de manera tranquila mientras miraba al contrario, notaba sus manos sin la protección de unos guantes y se preguntó si sería demasiado cliché abusar del momento de confianza y tomar su mano. Leyendo su mente, Midorima optó por guardar sus manos en el pesado abrigo negro que lo cubría, los hombros ya bañados de una delicada capa de nieve. Decepcionado Akashi continuó escuchándolo.

—Eres a la única persona a la que podría llamar —Midorima se negó a dirigirle la mirada, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacía atrás para poder dar un vistazo al cielo, la tarde comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad llegaría pronto si no se apresuraban. _"La oscuridad complica todo_ " De cualquier manera las palabras se negaban a escapar de su boca, aún.

— ¿Lo dices porque es usual que esté libre hoy, ya que mi padre me deja plantado siempre en las vísperas a navidad? —Escuchó el breve intento del muchacho más alto para comenzar a retractarse, antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, lo interrumpió y continuó hablando, bajando la bufanda ligeramente para permitirle a su voz alcanzar un mejor volumen. — Me preguntó porque no le pediste este _favor_ a tu point guard.

—No tendría la cara para ver a Takao nuevamente si le pidiera un favor de esta clase—Midorima le dirigió su mirada por primera vez en la noche, Akashi pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes bañados de cansancio mirándolo con incomodidad e indignación, diciéndole entre parpadeos _"Eres el único al que le confío asuntos de muerte."_

—Agradezco tu confianza Shintarou, ¿en dónde está?

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El trayecto fue desagradablemente pesado, atravesar la ciudad hasta llegar a una autopista, el día continuaba avanzando sin piedad mientras el atardecer alargaba sus sombras en el asfalto de la carretera. Continuaron caminando hasta que Akashi comenzó a sentir ardor en las piernas, su lado débil no habría sido capaz de soportar el trayecto, pero su ojo dorado le proponía incluso correr un maratón después de la extensa caminata. El peli verde no lucía cansado tampoco, todo lo que el cuerpo sufría lo llevaba cargando en los ojos, el armazón de los lentes cubriendo sus ojeras, pero al ver a Akashi se compadeció de su respiración levemente agitada, estiró su mano para tomar la del pelirrojo y entrelazó sus dedos, guiándolo al caminar.

La cantidad de coches disminuyó considerablemente conforme avanzaban, era común considerando que nadie en su sano juicio transitaría una perdida carretera rodeada de bosque en la madrugada de noche buena. Claro que aquella pareja de chicos con el cabello color navidad no se encontraba en su sano juicio, luego de uno de los señalamientos de la autopista, Midorima dio un giro para adentrarse en el bosque, guiando a Akashi entre un mar de árboles y frías capas de hielo.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaron aquí? —El pelirrojo dio un vistazo al suelo ligeramente blanco y ahora teñido, ver hojas caídas y tierra removida cubierta con sangre no le causaron ninguna impresión. — Es un desastre.

Midorima evitó contestarle, pero la forma en que apretó su mano sobre la de Akashi fue suficiente respuesta, siguió el rastro de algunas manchas sanguinolentas ya secas en los troncos de algunos árboles, caminó incómodo hasta que un profundo olor y pesado ambiente se apoderó de sus sentidos, el peli verde se detuvo soltando un suspiro, sintiendo a Akashi aproximándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, comenzando a imaginar la clase de escenario que encontraría, sonrío al sentir que el peli verde se aproximaba para besarlo ligeramente, saboreando el crudo sabor de sus labios resecos y fríos. Un beso rápido y amargo, lo suficiente para ellos.

La vista de Akashi pudo disfrutar entonces lo sucedido, el olor se intensificó cuando dio varios pasos cerca, optó por inclinarse para analizar la situación como cualquier forense o curioso haría, una desagradable masa de carne expuesta cubierta de rojo expedía ya un olor putrefacto, lo que antes debió ser un suéter para invierno se encontraba teñido de sangre y destazado, pegado a la ya corrupta piel. Una especie de líquido amarillento y oscuro emergía de lo que en su momento debieron ser órganos en su tórax, ahora deshechos, y la mirada incómoda de Akashi se posaba una y otra vez sobre la sangre coagulada que se derramaba de su cabeza tiñéndole el cabello de un amargo rojo oscuro.

—Me sorprende que alguna vez estuvimos en la práctica de basketball con él —habló mientras Midorima buscaba en el suelo dos palas, estirando una de ellas a Akashi que la tomó con manos cansadas. —Aquí hay una explicación que me encantará escuchar Shintarou.

—No me parece placentero hablar de eso por el momento —Midorima suspiró mientras daba un vistazo al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba sobre la tierra. La sangre ya no escurría a borbotones como él recordaba, pero había formado ahora una laguna roja que se mezclaba con la tierra formando un lodo espeso. Dándose la vuelta enterró la pala sobre la ligera capa de hielo que las nevadas habían creado sobre la tierra, removiéndola sin cuidado.

—Debiste llamar a una ambulancia y dejarle los problemas al hospital — Akashi le habló entrecortado mientras comenzaba a retirar tierra también, para luego formar una ligera sonrisa. Conocía la respuesta del contrario

— ¿Y decir que fue un accidente? Esto funcionó bien la última vez —Midorima contestó luego de levantar más tierra, ahora se enfrentaban a una capa de tierra parcialmente congelada, húmeda y firme. —Pero al parecer la tierra se remueve mejor en primavera.

—No deberíamos acostumbrarnos —Akashi habló cansado, un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas por el esfuerzo y sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse, Midorima guardó silencio esta vez, Akashi agradeció el hecho de poder guardar su aliento.

Deseaban que el tiempo pasara como un parpadeo, pero cada movimiento se sentía como una eternidad, terminaron de cavar en silencio, para cuando el rectángulo quedó a buena profundidad, ambos jadeaban cansados admirando un trabajo bien realizado. Las botas y pantalón de Akashi estaban lo suficientemente sucios como para que alguien rico como él los considerara ya inservibles, prefería también no considerar el sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo, le escurría de las sienes y la frente, obligándolo a limpiarse incómodamente con sus guantes.

—Dudo poder regresar caminando, entiérrame a mí también —le dirigió una desagradable sonrisa mientras respiraba pesadamente, la mirada molesta de Midorima le causó aún más gracia.

Midorima no estaba en mejores condiciones que el pelirrojo, tenía las manos adoloridas y con algunas astillas por no utilizar guantes, dando un vistazo melancólico al suelo, observó sus antiguos guantes, empapados de sangre ya seca, soltó un suspiro para contestar molesto al comentario de su ex capitán.

—En definitiva no eres divertido Akashi, ayúdame con la cabeza —el peli verde se acercó incómodo al cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de equipo, tomando las piernas esperando a que Akashi tomaba posición.

Disgustado tomó los hombros, la herida coagulada comenzó a brotar sangre nuevamente cuando lo levantaron, el líquido resultaba no ser sangre en realidad, era una desagradable masa gelatinosa que gracias a la oscuridad lucía negra, Akashi le ayudó a aproximar el cuerpo y finalmente tirarlo dentro del agujero. La labor de usar las palas se repitió, para cuando ambos pudieron cubrir la última parte y dejar el suelo en su relieve correcto, la luna se encontraba a la mitad del cielo y el frío se había intensificado a temperaturas aún más bajas, Akashi uso un único pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo para ofrecérselo a Midorima, que comenzó a limpiar sus manos temblorosas lo mejor que pudo.

—Gracias Akashi, no hay nadie más en quién hubie- —Su frase se interrumpió mientras que el contrario levantaba la mano en señal de que guardara silencio, una sonrisa sencilla se posó sobre sus labios mientras hablaba tranquilamente.

—Te invito a mi casa a tomar un poco de vino y disfrutar de la cena que de seguro aguarda en mi casa, es navidad después de todo —Llevó sus brazos detrás del cuello del más alto, levantándose en la punta de los pies, sintiendo la suela de sus botas resbalarse ligeramente por el lodo que habían formado luego de terminar su _"trabajo" ._

Midorima pusó sus manos sobre la cintura del pelirrojo, llevando sus labios sobre los del contrario en un beso lento y romántico cubiertos por el manto de la noche, se separó tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar de vuelta, dejando el rastro del pecado a su espalda. Akashi dio una última vuelta para mirar la parte de tierra que lucía desordenada, donde no suficiente nieve caía aún, levantó la mano que el chico más alto no sostenía, agitándola como despedida y aprovechando que el peli verde no lo miraba, susurró con una sonrisa —Hasta luego.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Al momento de volver a la civilización las calles estaban vacías, teniendo como guía el mínimo alumbrado de las luces navideñas fuera de los edificios, brillando intensas de manera individual, animando las calles solitarias mientras que Akashi y Midorima caminaban tomados de la mano, el persistente lodo rojo que les cubría los zapatos causaba un sonido desagradable al pisar el asfalto ligeramente cubierto de hielo y llevaban impregnado un olor decadente y peligroso. Nadie vio a los dos chicos con abrigos percudidos de sangre y lodo.

Al llegar a la mansión del pelirrojo, Midorima se sorprendió un poco de encontrarla vacía, Akashi, leyendo sus ojos le respondió.

—Mis sirvientes también tienen vacaciones, mi padre continua en su trabajo. —Olió el aroma de la comida aún caliente proviniendo de su comedor, calmado comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

—Akashi, ¿por qué no te sorprende lo que sucedió? —escupió Midorima de pronto, soltando bruscamente las palabras que acosaban su interior. Le daba la espalda mientras se deshacía de las botas de trabajo.

—Porque es navidad Shintarou, no perderé mi tiempo cuestionándote —Akashi le sonrió con calma mientras finalmente se quitaba el abrigo disfrutando de la calefacción de su casa. — Pero con gusto escucharé lo que sucedió si compartimos una copa de vino ¿o te espera tu familia?

Midorima se despojó de su pesado abrigo con una sonrisa ante la pregunta, caminando en dirección al más bajo con el propósito de tomarlo en brazos, el repentino sonido de un celular le interrumpió de su propósito. El pelirrojo le sonrió viciosamente, moviendo un dedo para que se acercara y lograra escuchar la desesperada voz de Momoi a través de su teléfono.

 _"Akashi-kun, no podemos encontrar a-"_

—Perdóname, la llamada se está cortando, comunícate después, feliz navidad —habló seriamente, para luego cortar la llamada, permitiéndole a Midorima abrazarlo. — Feliz navidad Shintarou.

—Feliz navidad Akashi — una mano vendada le acarició el rostro, cerró los ojos para sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos, sus dos cuerpos hundiéndose entre secretos.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Nadie encontró el cuerpo hasta cinco años después.

Akashi y Midorima asistieron al aplazado funeral.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Comencé haciendo esta historia con todos los ánimos navideños del mundo, me gusta la época y mi primer borrador era muy diferente a esta historia, no suelo escribir a Midorima, pero complementaba los colores de la navidad (?) Akashi es uno de los personajes que más disfruto escribir aparte, déjenme un review si les gustó o si no era lo que esperaban uwu


End file.
